


Kisses

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [23]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor wakes Rose up... with kisses.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day twenty-three**

* * *

 

 

**Kisses**

 

The Doctor wakes Rose up… with kisses.

 

Rose could have expected anything from the Doctor, she knew. But his lips on her face, hands, any uncovered part of naked skin possible to reach - never.

“Doctor, what are you d-”

_ I need to feel you are here, alive and breathing, I can’t even imagine my life without you, Rose, I- _

The girl looked at the Time Lord dubiously, but his words felt truly honest. Not wanting to interrupt the moment, she sent him an adoring look instead.  _ Neither can I,  _ Rose admitted, imagining he must have inhaled or consumed some weird substance. It was unlike him to ever talk about, let alone do the things she had been dreaming about.

_ You don’t believe me,  _ the Doctor sighed heavily.

Rose bit her lip, wanting to, but not daring. “I don’t know if I can. Maybe it’s just another crazy idea of yours, or maybe this is just an attempt to apologise for something-”

The alien shook his head. “What must I do to convince you?”

_ ‘Kiss me’  _ has been the first thought in her mind, but Rose knew that must have been provoked by his current actions.

_ With pleasure, Rose,  _ he sent her, feeling relief overtaking him.  _ I have always dreamt about getting to kiss you, love,  _ the Doctor confessed.

The girl could feel tears welling up in her eyes, startling the Time Lord. 

“Rassilon, Rose, I’m sorry! I won’t do this ever again, not if it makes you feel bad! Just forget this misstep of mine has ever taken place, yeah?” The alien’s face was white as the freshly-fallen snow all of a sudden.  _ What have I done? _

Rose was out of words. Her secret dream was finally coming true and the Doctor did what? Was determined to forget it has ever taken place?

She was still feeling a little uncomfortable with employing telepathy, but it seemed that has been the surest way to get the Doctor to hear her.

_ Doctor. Please, don’t stop. _

Rose didn’t care about the reason why he has suddenly decided to shower her with kisses. This has been an experience like no other.

_ Are you sure?  _ The Doctor wanted to hear her confirmation. Her unexpected tears have left him dubious.

“Is it because of my reaction to your actions, Doctor?”

He nodded, afraid to move a muscle until he was certain Rose wanted it.

“I… I thought I was dreaming,” she admitted, blushing. “Thought you’d never-”

“Tell me these were happy tears?” The Doctor asked her almost shyly.

“Yes!”

The Time Lord smiled at her softly, excited.  _ Could I- _

Rose was not taking any more chances, being the one beginning the passionate kiss.

_ Merry Christmas, Doctor,   _ she breathed, knowing this has only been a beginning of an everlasting adventure like no other.


End file.
